


Presents earned

by Tigergaze



Series: No Angel [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ?? - Freeform, AU, Intimacy, Jim is legal in the story, M/M, No Sex, Teen!Jim, Underage for some places only, fluff?, idk - Freeform, just stroy stuff, mature to be safe, older!Seb, sebby is a hitman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally gets the present he's been waiting for.<br/>Set in a universe were Hitman Sebastian is dating seventeen year old Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents earned

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wrote at the end of the last fic but decided to make it on its own thing. I actually don't expect anyone to read this but I thought I might as well put it up, pointless as it is. I'll put a link at the end if you want to see what Jim's present looks like.

Sebastian was sprawled out on his back in bed, the covers draped over his waist. Jim lay next to him, though the youngers feet were by Sebastian’s middle as his head was down by the man’s feet. He was painting Sebastian’s toenails with nail polish he had found under the bed and while Moran would have tried to stop the smaller, he was too shagged out to move. Jim would be the death of him.

There was a content silence in the room, Sebastian breathing returning to a normal rhythm as Jim focused on the task at hand. The combination of the heat from the bathroom and the two males passionate fucking left the room thick with heat. At one stage Moran had thought he had asked Jim to open the window but was eighty present sure that it had come out more of a grunt then a request. The boy had carried on with his art work and every now and then just to be difficult, Sebastian would wiggle his toes, earning him a soft smack on the leg and an impatient "Hold still!"

It remained largely like that for a while until the Irish boy felt the desire for sugar and sweet things rise up in him.

“We should order food…” Jim hummed, dipping the little brush into the navy bottle.

“And by food you mean dessert…” Sebastian corrected, grinning as he stroked the boy’s ankle softly.

Jim paused his action to look back over his shoulder at the man. “Is that a no?” Sebastian just chuckled and shook his head. “It’s an “ _if you want to order something, feel free but you’ll have to do it because I can’t move_ ” kitten…”

Jim finished the last of Moran’s toes before blowing on them softly to make them dry faster. The older grunted and shifted a little. “Tickles.”

Satisfied with his work, Jim turned and crawled back up the length of the bed, reaching for the menu.

“Order me a whiskey will you but try not to sound so….”

 Jim frowned and looked down at the man. “Childish?” He guessed bitterly, though Sebastian looked up at him and smiled. “I was going to say kittenish...”

The younger sighed and leaned down to kiss the man for a moment. “I’m not ordering you anything until you give me my present.” Jim asserted, looking expectantly at the man. “Or did you even get me something…”

Moran snorted and pointed over to his bag. “Ye of little faith…or patience…” Jim let out an excited noise and jumped off the bed, hurrying over and starting to root through the man’s things. “But open it up here yeah? I want to watch.”

Jim nodded, combing the bag for his gift. Sebastian smiled at the little triumphant noise the Irish boy let out before he trotted back to the bed, fingers running over the pretty little box in his hands.

Parking himself on the bed, Jim began to open it. Sebastian suddenly felt a little nervous and he shifted a tad, watching Jims face. When he had got the wrapping paper off, Jim smiled at the fancy looking box. “Is it something I can wear?” He purred, running his fingertips over the fabric before cracking it open and peering inside.

His eyes went wide and his breath caught for a second as pushing the box open all the way.

Inside was a silver ring with little engravings and symbols on it. It had a chain looped through it and on closer inspection Jim knew exactly what sort of ring it was.

“That is the right one isn’t?” Sebastian asked, reaching out and stroking Jims arm with the back of his knuckles.

While both Jim and Sebastian agreed that the boy’s father was a bastard on every level, the younger of the two had been very reluctant to share any sort of information about his mother. For a long time the boy had never brought her up yet it had been at a time similar to this that the two lay in bed, tucked up against the man, when out of nowhere he had just started to talk. Sebastian knew he would be forever trying to work out the boy’s patterns.

Jims mother had been the complete opposite of her husband and the unknown reasons that she was with him would haunt Jim for the rest of his life. Kind, caring and affectionate, the boy’s mother had been nothing short of amazing. Of course, as it was for many people, she died while he was still young. The boy’s father had wasted little time in selling anything of hers that he could get money for. Her clothing, her shoes and in particular, her jewellery.

Among these objects there had been a ring that Jim had been very fond of, something that reminded him of his home in Ireland. Of course the ring had been lost to some pawn shop of his father’s choice and with it; Jim had lost all traces of his mother.

Now, Jim gazed at it the similar looking ring, brown eyes a little sad. “I know it’s not the exact one…but…” Sebastian trailed off, wishing only to make the other happy.

A few seconds past without any words being spoken before Jim lifted his head to look at Moran. “Why the chain?” The boy asked voice smaller than usual. “Do you want me to stop stealing your tags?” Sebastian looked at the other sadly but then grinned anyway. “Because it’s impossible to find a ring to fit your tiny fingers…” The man joked, sitting up in the bed, the covers pooling about his hips.

“Not good?” He asked, afraid that maybe it was to sentimental for the other.

Jim shook his head, grinning a little after another moment.. He knew that Sebastian had done it out of love and caring, knowing it was something that Jim wanted but never would have asked for.

“I love it, thank you.” He looked down at the ring after a moment, sniffing. The smaller tried not to get sad over something that did make him happy. "My fingers are not tiny…” He grumbled, handing the makeshift necklace to Moran to put on him. Sebastian kissed the boys temple before taking the chain.

“How does it look?” Jim asked after Sebastian did the clasp behind his neck, looking to the other hopefully.

Moran kissed the tip of his nose. “Gorgeous as always….”

Jim just grinned at Sebastian and after a moment he leaned over and kissed the sniper. It was long and loving, surprising the older man a bit. He rested a hand on Jim’s lower back trying to reassure him of something without really knowing what it was.

When he broke the kiss, Jim stayed close to the man, enjoying the heat coming off his body. “Thank you for the present…” He said, playing with the ring about his neck.

“You’re welcome Jim…” Sebastian said softly, pulling the other into a huge. He knew that buying something to remind Jim of his mother had been a risk, but he figured in the long run the boy would rather have it.

Jim nuzzled his face into the side of the man’s neck, grinning softly to himself.

“You know…for a hitman you’re a big softie…”  The younger chuckled, running his finger along a scar on the man’s back. “Only for you kitten…” He admitted, shutting his eyes with a sigh. “Now order your desert…” Jim pulled away and picked up the telephone, dialling the number for room service.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment at picking out the ring, Sebastian yawned and stretched in the bed. His gaze fell on his foot which Jim had applied the neat navy nail polish and the sniper grinned. He watched as Jim lay his head back onto the man’s lap, taking on the phone. Gazing down at the boy, Sebastian knew he would give anything to make the Irish youth happy.

With this though however, it occurred to Sebastian that he was falling harder for the boy then he ever had intended. Moran’s grin faded a bit as he glanced over to the bedside table where he had stashed his hand gun.

There was a reason hitmen didn’t fall in love.

He had promised to protect Jim, to keep him safe but really, was he ever really safe with someone like Sebastian?

Everyone has enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> The History of Ireland ring is actually a real thing just to tell ye. I have one and I love it. Actually its my second one. The first was robbed off me before my flight home from London.  
> Here's a link if you want to get an Idea of what it looks like, though you can't see all the symbols on it. 
> 
> http://www.okcs.com/core/getthumb?user=4091&site=5963&w=400&h=400&file=uploaded%2Fimages%2FNew%20Folder%2FSolvar%2FS2476.jpg


End file.
